A Link To Another World
by Niricko
Summary: Link has been sent to another world with some one he's just met. Zelda's jealous, and ganged up with Ruto to ruin Link's love for this other woman. But, in the other world, Link's new companion has been kidnapped and the new villan sends her on a mission.


Disclaimer: I dun own ANYBODY who has appeared in ANY Zelda games or anything related to Zelda!  
  
A/N: Okay, so I've decided to re-write this fic. hopefully this will be better than the last. and less confusing! I can't believe this was actually one of my first fics on ff.net! Is that not amazing?! I guess not.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE! Oh yes, I'm excluding Zelda: Majora's mask and The Wind Waker. Because I haven't played it. though I want to. and most of the game boy games.the only game boy games I'm including are 'Zelda The Oracle Of Time' and 'Zelda The Oracle Of Ages'. The rating is PG 13 for the violence and swearing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Link woke up by the sun in his eyes and the faint sound of the birds in the distance. He sat up and looked around. Hyrule Field. He smiled and grabbed his bag and ate some breakfast. 'Camping out was a great idea. Get to wakeup seeing the sunrise and hearing the birds. Not the whining crowd of the market.' He looked to his right and his horse, Epona, was lying there some feet away.  
  
He got up and went to the small lake near him. He pulled out the small ocarina that his best friend, Saria, had given him. He started to play. 'It's been four years since I've defeated Gannon, two years since I saved Din, and a year since I saved Nyru. I wonder what the Triforce has in store for me next.'  
  
In the distance, a small cloud of dust appeared. Link stopped playing and squinted to see. The person on a grey hose seemed to be exhausted. Through the dust appeared another person in black armour, sword raised. Link instantly put his ocarina away and woke up his horse. He climbed on and off he went towards the person on the grey horse.  
  
The person in the armour was now beside the grey horse. The cloaked person looked to the left and steered the horse away from the armoured rider. The cloaked person looked ahead of them and saw another armoured knight waiting for them. The grey horse reared upwards and the cloaked person fell off. The grey horse galloping away form sensed danger, sorry for his rider. The two knights got off their horse and stood on either side of the cloaked person.  
  
"Look where you've taken us. A field where no one can help you." One knight said kicking the cloaked person in the stomach. Some coughing sounds came from under the hood and a stain of blood appeared on the dry grass. The other knight knelt down and pulled the head back by gripping onto the cloak and grabbing hair. The person had ocean blue/green eyes but it was cut off from the nose by some cloth. The part of the face that was visible was covered with dirt and blood.  
  
"Now, you'll come with us, weather you like it or not" the knight sneered.  
  
"Bastard!" the person spoke. The knight threw the person at the ground and knocked the head against the ground. The person seemed to be unconscious. The knight pointed to the coming Link.  
  
"Looks like we've got company" The knight stood next to his fellow knight. Link stopped his horse and got off. He looked at the person on the ground and then at the knights.  
  
"What has this person done to get such awful treatment?" Link asked, ready to fight if the knights attack him.  
  
"This person tried to assassinate our leader, it's our law to capture this person and put them into slavery" Link raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Where are your borders?" he asked  
  
"They are a long way from here. But why do you ask?"  
  
"Our laws are different, I'll fight you for this person" Link unsheathed his sword and took his shield out. The knights laughed.  
  
"So you fight for slaves?" one of them asked  
  
"No, I defend those in need" Link attacked a knight and his sword sliced through the armour, cutting the guys arm off. The knight yelled in pain but got cut short as Link sliced his head off. The other knight raised his sword and started to bring it down toward Link. Link, turned around and raised his shield for the blow. But it never came. A trampling noise was heard. Link looked over his shield and saw that the grey horse had come back and ran over the black knight.  
  
A sick look came across Link's face as he got up. He sheathed his sword and put his shield away. He walked to the grey horse and led it to the unconscious figure. He picked up the person and placed them on the horse. He led his horse and the grey one to his small campsite near the small lake.  
  
Link took the person off of their horse and laid them on the floor. He lifted the person's head on one of his bags. He took a wet cold cloth and wet the person's eyes, cleaning off some of the dirt. The person came to their senses but kept their eyes closed. Link opened a red potion and removed the cloth for the person's mouth and put it to the person's lips.  
  
"Drink it" The person obeyed and started to drink the red potion. A few seconds later, the person shot open their ocean eyes and stood up unsheathing a sword pointing it at Link's throat.  
  
"Hey! I just helped you!" he raised his hands up in the air surprised at the person's speed. The person lowered the sword but kept it in their hand. "What's your name?"  
  
"Food"  
  
"Your name is 'Food'?" the person shook their head.  
  
"Do you have food?"  
  
"Yeah, you want some?" The person nodded. Link pointed to a bag, and the person grabbed it, sat down, and started to look through it. The person took out a big piece of bread and some fruit, and started to eat biting off more than they could chew. The person took a bottle out of the bag and opened it. They sniffed. Water.  
  
"So, you're not from here are you?" The person swallowed and looked at Link.  
  
"Hyrule? I was born here, then left" the person drank the whole water bottle and was nearly finished the bread. Link grew wide-eyed.  
  
"Damn your hungry."  
  
"Haven't eaten, for, three, days," The person said between swallows. Link blinked twice and leaned back while he sat. He watched this person scoff down most of his food for a week.  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
"Why would you like to know?" the person glared at him biting on some dried meat  
  
"I just wan to know what your name is"  
  
The person stood up and walked to the small lake. The person pulled off their hood, revelling long amber braided hair that reaches the waist. They untied the cloak that surrounded their body and it fell to the ground revelling a tanned skinny body covered with dust and dirt. The person had on a forest green tunic and some matching three quarter pants. A shield was on their back and a sheath hanging from their waist, the sword, where they were eating. A smaller sheath that contained a dagger was at their ankle, a quiver of arrows was sticking out behind their shield, and the bow was hanging with the arrows. Pouches hanged from the straps around the person's waist and golden gloves were on their hands. More weapons were hidden on this person, but could not be shown. Link just stared as this person and their actions, waiting for their answer.  
  
This person kneeled down and started to take off their shield and weapons. The person took off their gloves and their 'boots'. The person turned towards Link and grinned.  
  
"Leah, yours?" Link looked at the female in front of him and blinked more than twice.  
  
"L-link" he stuttered. 'I rescued a girl and didn't even notice.' The girl turned around and walked into the water.  
  
"Raven, come here. We have to get that stuff off your hooves" The horse snorted and walked to the girl in the water. "Good boy," she patted the horse on the neck, "now, your have to lie down to clean this off." The horse nosed Leah in the face, "I know, I know, I need to wash up too, but I'm not going to do that here." She glared at the horse in the eyes and it obeyed.  
  
"Your horse's name is Raven? And it looks like he takes care of you," Link got up and went over to the ledge of the water.  
  
"We usually take care of each other" Leah took a brush from her pile next to Link. And went back to her horse. Link smirked. He took out his ocarina and started to play.  
  
When Leah's horse was cleaned of it's dirtiness, Leah sat down next to her things. "Hey Link?" she asked and he stopped playing to look down at her. "You got anywhere where I can shower?"  
  
"Yeah, come, I'll bring you to my house"  
  
"Link, uh, thanks." Leah said getting up and taking her things. But putting her sword back in its sheath on her waist, the dagger around her ankle and her shield on her back.  
  
"Don't mention it, I should be used to rescuing damsels in distress by now" Leah raised her eyebrow while she loaded her horse with her things. Link got on Epona and waited for Leah.  
  
"I'll race you to the front gates" she smiled when she was parallel to Link.  
  
"Hundred rubies?" He asked she smiled.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" They were off. Even though Leah had no rubies, she still made that bet thinking she would win. She thought wrong, and lost. 'Ah! Crap!' she thought. 'Now I owe him twice as much! One, for saving my life, the other, a hundred rubies!'  
  
"You may be fast on your feet but not on a horse, pay up" He said getting off his horse. Leah looked down and away from him.  
  
"I. umm. don't have any" Link shook his head grinning and walked into the market. "Hey! WAIT!" Leah jumped off her horse and ran in after Link.  
  
When Leah entered the market. She couldn't find Link. The market was packed with more than the usual people. They were all yelling about something. A Hyrulian guard was standing on top of tow boxes trying to calm everyone down. Leah squeezed through some people, trying to move more towards the side of the market. As she approached the front of the crowd, skilfully and undetected, she spotted some knights in black armour. Her eyes widened. 'Shit!' she turned around and crept into the back alleys. She climbed a house and looked down.  
  
"QUIET EVERYONE!" Came a voice from the crowd. Everyone noticed who this was.  
  
"Ah! Link, just in time!" the Hyrulian guard said happily to see their hero. "Come, these Knights of Jigoku {*} have come to warn us of an assassin who has come into our land. Tell the crowd not to worry and that you'll find and give this person to the knights" Link raised an eyebrow and looked over the guards shoulder. The armour didn't look like the knights he had fought from before.  
  
"Do they even know what this Assassin looks like?"  
  
"I don't think so. But can you tell these raged people to not worry and you'll catch this person? Please?"  
  
"Alright" Link stood next to the guard and faced the crowd, "I've agreed to help. I will look for this assassin and turn them in to the knights." The crowd cheered. As the crowd cleared, Link looked around to look for any new faces other than Leah's.  
  
Leah looked again at the knights in black armour. They were different, but she knew they were looking for her. She was the assassin, and her new friend, Link, just said he would turn her in. well that's what he said; he would find the assassin and bring them in for the knights of Jigoku. She saw Link step down from the boxes and talked to the knights. Did he even know what the word jigoku meant? Leah gulped; but then realized that the knights had not seen her face, her clothes, her eyes, or hair colour. She was safe, right? She tried to listen to Link's conversation with the black knights.  
  
"So, do you know who this assassin looks like?' Link asked to one of the knights.  
  
"Sorry, but we've got a brief description,"  
  
"May I hear it?"  
  
"Since you are looking for them, then yes, we have gotten this description from out leader who had only seen them in the dark" the second knight said as the first one took out a scroll  
  
"Description of the assassin: female, long hair up to her waist, has a dagger, sword and a bow and arrows, that's all the description that our general gave to us" after the knight finished the description Link thanked him and walked off looking for Leah.  
  
"Shit, shit, SHIT. what am I going to do. think Leah! Think." Leah whispered to herself. 'The knights are going to notice that there are two knights in the field and when they find out that Link killed them. shit.' Leah looked around the alleys below, and jumped down. 'Okay, I'm not going to tell Link that I'm the assassin. I'm his "friend". right?' she turned around a corner and bumped into someone a bit taller than she.  
  
"Sorry." she looked up a bit and was face to face with Link. "Oh Link, I lost you in the crowd so I went on the roof to find you, and when I spotted you speaking to the people, I came down and-"  
  
"Do you know the knights of Jigoku?" Leah shook her head, "Who were those knights who were after you in Hyrule field?" Leah realized how close she was to link and took a small step backwards  
  
"I was in a pub in the town near here, about three nights away, the knights were there, but I don't know from, and I was having a drink without my cloak on, and the were drunk, they came over to me and they were harassing me. I left the pub and put on my cloak, got my horse and galloped away. When I noticed they were in my area of camping the next night they nearly raped me but I got away." Link nodded and sighed, "Can I shower? I really do smell and I feel dirty and-" Link put his hand over Leah's mouth.  
  
"Alright, come then" he took Leah's hand and led her to his home.  
  
Link opened the door to his home. Leah walked in and looked around. A pillow couch was along a wall in front of a window, a small table was in front of it. In the next room was a kitchen, in another room held a bed and a dresser. Connected to the bedroom, there was a bathroom. A tub with a shower bucket{**}, a small cabinet, and a toilet in a smaller room. Leah went into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"How long are you going to be?" Link called through the door.  
  
"A while!" she called back, "Do you think you could lend me an extra tunic?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll get one. what size are you?"  
  
"Seven, and Link?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks." Link smiled and went to the market to buy a size seven tunic and pants.  
  
***  
  
"Leah? Are you done?"  
  
"Yeah, but where are the towels?"  
  
"Under the sink"  
  
"I looked there already"  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"No towels."  
  
"I'll be right back!" Link left the size seven tunic and pants near the door. He went in the kitchen and grabbed a towel under the sink there. He went back to the bathroom door.  
  
"OW!! Shit! Owww."  
  
"Leah?"  
  
"Yeah?" Leah said with pain in her voice  
  
"You alright?" he had the urge to go in and see what was wrong  
  
"no."  
  
"Need anything?"  
  
"Hold on." Leah went behind the wooden stall called the shower. "You can come in now." Link opened the door and gasped.  
  
"What-what happened?" He carefully walked around a puddle of blood in front of a mirror with bloody bandages beside them.  
  
"Those knights that you killed, well" Leah took a deep breath "they succeeded in injuring me in my stomach. The wound re-opened and started to bleed again" she gasped in pain. "Give me the pants please?" Link passed the pants that he just bought over the stall, "And a towel?" He handed Leah a towel sized cloth. She wrapped it around her chest and tied it. She came out of the stall and winced holding her hand over her dagger sized wound.  
  
"Go into the couch room, I'll be there with new bandages and warm water." Leah nodded and went to the couch room while link went into the kitchen for bandages a bowl of warm water off the fire stove.  
  
He went in the couch room and crouched next to the couch where Leah lied down on. "Move your hand" Link said holding a warm cloth. He looked at Leah's pained face as he placed the warm wet cloth on the wound. "What happened to your hair?"  
  
"I cut it, it was getting in the way of my sight" He noticed that Leah had kept two strands of hair shoulder length that framed her face. She still looked feminine and very attractive. Link shook his head and looked back to the wound on Leah.  
  
"I'll need to get a doctor to look at this."  
  
"No need, just get me to a Great Fairy."  
  
"You know about the Great Fairies?"  
  
"Yeah, I used to live here, I told you I was-" Link picked Leah off the couch and walked to the door. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm taking you to the nearest Great Fairy" Leah's eyes widened, then she winced. Link went through his front door and walked through the market towards the castle. Leah's vision started to blur. Link went past the staring people and to the gates to the castle. Leah clung onto Link tighter and felt dazed she noticed guards and felt sick like.  
  
"Let me through!" Link called to the Hyrulian guards  
  
"Link? Who ya got there?" The guard called back from atop the gate  
  
"A friend, and she needs the help of a Great Fairy!"  
  
"Alright," The gates rose and Link ran to the 'Dead End' and noted that the giant door way was still intact. He ran through it and placed Leah beside the Triforce sing on the ground. Leah clutched at her wound and looked back. A small blood trail. Link played 'Zelda's Lullaby.' A giant fairy rose from the shallow water.  
  
"Can you heal her?" Link pointed to Leah who was loosing consciousness. The fairy smiled and blessed Leah with her healing.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Remember, when battle has made you weary, you may come back and see me and I will heal you..." The giant fairy disappeared back into the shallow water.  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"Thank you, again. Now I owe you two lives and a hundred rubies."  
  
"And you can help me clean up the blood." Leah smiled and laughed slightly  
  
"And yes, I can help you clean up the blood."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{*}--- If you don't speak or understand Japanese, Jigoku means hell. Yes, they are the Knights of Hell oh how much I want to say 'They are the Knights Who Say Ni' when in fact they never say 'Ni'  
  
{**}--- you know in the olden days they didn't have showers like us, they had a wooden bucket that had a cord so when you pull on it, it tips over and pours water on you. O.o that's got to suck.  
  
Yes, yes, I know the beginning is corny where Link says "No, I defend those in need" and that it makes little sense in the beginning, but hey, I promise it WILL get better! And a promise is a promise!  
  
Well Until next chapter, or fic C YA!  
~Niricko^.^ 


End file.
